


Dudududu.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Angst, Dream Smp, Dream and Technoblade, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, SMP, Sad, Snow, Snowy - Freeform, Technoblade and Dream, dudududu, good ending, i dont know what to tag this, man's homeless, sad tune, speedrun music intensifies, technodream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dudududu.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 338





	Dudududu.

**Author's Note:**

> 'omeless.

this is a short thing I wrote on discord, decided to post it here.

3rd POV

Technoblade finds Dream sitting all alone in the snow, he listens closely, hearing Dream humming a sadder tune of the speedrun music. It's a sad sounding tune- different from the usual enthusiastic tune that the song is used for. Something that wouldn't motivate you to speedrun, a tune that brought sadness into your soul, and make you frown. Technoblade could feel his barrier of emotions break, his usual expressionless face turned into a saddened one. 

He watched Dream in the snow, Dream hugging his knees, silently humming the sad tune. Technoblade stood there as snow slowly fell, watching it cover Dream slowly, approaching Dream. Snow footsteps were heard, Dream turning his head to look at the other, surprised when a warm red coat was put around him, The Blade moving to lift the male up. "You're going to catch a cold- or hypothermia." The Pinkette mutters, no response coming out of Dream at first. "It really doesn't matter if I do.." He tells the much taller, "It matters to me, Dream." Technoblade begins taking the male to his home. "You're coming inside to get warm and eat something." Technoblade looked down at Dream, "I wanna go to my cardboard box." Dream muttered, Techno frowning, "I am evicting you from the box, now you must stay here." 

"I don't want to stay h-" 

"You have no choice anyways." 

-End-


End file.
